


Don't

by yiduwandering



Series: 渴望不消亡的永恒 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 重新开始唱歌的千，和怀抱着青涩憎恨的男孩，在蝉鸣不断的庭院里相遇。





	1. B-1

**Author's Note:**

> 万千二三角系列《渴望不消亡的永恒》Part B

这一切都像一部情色片。  
没事做的午后，他和万蜗居的东京的狭窄房间，风扇徒劳地嗡嗡响着，二手电视的屏幕上斑驳的肌色。压抑的喘息让他想到爆米花上沾的蜜糖，porn，popcorn，这样的联想使他发笑。万趴在地板上，咬着笔尖，写下一句句作废的歌词，侧过头来瞪他。属于少年歌手们的夏日时光。  
现在他无论如何也不能被称作少年了，但廊下的那孩子能。千用酸痛的手臂举起水管，冲洗轿车的车顶，因为炫目的阳光在溅起的水滴中间映出了隐约的彩虹，他多在这个姿势停留了一会儿。少年在水声和蝉鸣中固执地把视线黏在书页上，千时不时地回头瞥他一眼。他现在穿去片场的皮鞋，是拿那孩子的钱买的，不过今天他光脚穿着破旧的运动鞋，鞋已经濡湿了，被地面蒸腾起的暑气烘得黏黏糊糊。  
少年是庭院主人的儿子，他明显不喜欢千，可千也向来不把别人的讨厌放在心上。他在庭院的地上拖拽出两行湿淋淋的脚印，一屁股坐在少年旁边。  
“大和君，你在看什么？”  
「潮起潮落的大海。千亿的星辰辉耀在波涛之上，又在黎明的微光中沉入广漠无垠的大海尽头。」  
少年穿着整齐的制服，衬衫领口透着洗衣液和淡淡的汗水的味道，短发盖不住的后脖颈，在半个夏天的曝晒之后，变成了有点泛黑的小麦色。千的手撑在少年身后，太阳让人晕头转向，在书页上投下他耳环晃晃悠悠的阴影。他伸出手去撑在大和身后，虚虚地把他包围，那男孩却突然抬眼看他。  
“你和我爸是什么关系？”  
他难得叫他爸，说出那个字的时候有份刻意强调的轻蔑。千勾起嘴角，他知道什么样的微笑最能俘获人心：“你觉得呢？”少年闭口不言，千几乎能看见他小脑袋瓜里翻滚着的脏乎乎的想法。小孩干净单纯得要命，稍稍溅上的一点污水只能让他显得更无辜，千听过说一些传言，不过那些事情反正跟他也没关系。  
他只是想得到自己想要的。  
如果被万知道了，绝对会挨一顿臭骂。原来万已经离开这件事，在那段天天因为变回孤独一人而撕心裂肺的日子里，还未深深地刻在内脏上。少年的手抓着他胸口汗湿的布料，千又无端地担心起劣质的T恤会被他扯破。他不知道为何接吻的时候思绪飘得像断了线的风筝，直到大和从嗓子眼里憋出一句沙哑的“折笠先生”，他的注意力才重新回到被自己按在榻榻米上的少年身上。房间里凉得像猛地打开面前的冰箱门时一样，纸窗外的阳光烤着没收起来的被褥，有种反季节的温暖触感。大和问：“如果我不想的话，你也不会做什么吧？”  
这是千一生中一段动荡而无趣味的时间。他俯视着少年，少年的手攀上他的背，压在他的肩胛骨上，这不是一个表示拒绝的动作，他的嘴唇因此触碰到了少年唇边细细的绒毛，带着西瓜汁水的甜腻味道。少年的舌尖寻求着千的抚慰，这让他想起庭院的树影后面，他用指尖抚摩少年的唇线，问：“初吻还在吗？”“十四岁就没有了，”大和说，“毕竟是那家伙的儿子。”千说：“真巧，我也是十四岁。”大和翻了个白眼：“折笠先生你绝对还要更早。”他轻笑着默认，然后接了他们之间的第一个吻。  
千叶先生被什么要紧的事务叫走了，大和的母亲在楼下的主卧室午睡，木造的建筑隔音并不太好，大和咬着嘴唇，抬起赤裸的脚，黑色的制服裤被千拉到底。他不愿穿父亲买给他的昂贵的名牌，休息日也穿着学校的制服，向来被长裤严实包裹的双腿是健康的白色，大概没经过过什么锻炼，但薄薄的一层肌肉线条流畅，千顺着最柔软的内侧一路摸上去，看着少年故作镇定的脸，觉得自己像个变态。  
当然啦，折笠千斗先生向来不觉得自己是什么变态，他只是喜欢美好的事物，比如眼前这个被困于华丽的囚笼中的十七岁的男孩。像并排的两只鸟笼里无法展翅的翠鸟和文鸟，他们在缝隙之间把喙靠得很近。千的手攀上大和的裤头，少年白衬衫下的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。“紧张？”他问，大和也不说话，张着眼睛瞪他。“今天不会对你做什么的。”他刻意强调前两个字，小孩的耳朵尖又红了一点，伏在他手掌下的那东西也涨大了一点。千笑了出来，也许是被他游刃有余的态度刺激，少年从被褥上一下坐起来，去拽他被水打湿还没有干透的裤脚。下身的衣物几乎立刻被少年剥掉了，他像呲着尖牙的幼兽，呼呼地出着气，目光落在千两腿间立起来的阴茎上。  
“乖。”千说着，捞住大和的腰，把他按在自己的腿上。如果他可以看到自己现在的样子，大概就可以知道大和为什么闭上了眼睛。银色短发和阳光揉作一团，额前垂下的发丝却给清俊成熟的脸庞打上深色的阴影，微笑的唇上带着情欲的红，像个明显无比又诱人无比的陷阱。  
大和的内裤挂在自己的膝弯，从小被教育的隐私部位暴露在他视线的下方，热度正在渐渐攀升，想必是因为身旁还有一个同伴。千比他要宽大一些手掌包裹住两根阴茎，血管突突地跳动着，被他用带茧的指尖轻轻按住。大和抓着他的胳膊，低着头，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他的动作，千原以为他会害羞，但他甚至伸出手，拇指蘸着透明的体液揉弄千的顶端。千强迫他抬起头来跟自己接吻，明显感到大和的手指乱了阵脚，心情很好地加快了撸动的速度。  
他的T恤也半湿不湿，被大和灼热的吐息黏在肩膀上，少年终究在羞耻感的较量上败下了阵来，把脸埋在他肩上，借以堵住时不时泄出来的可爱声音。千把他的手包在自己的掌心之中，交错的指缝间又热又湿。他空着的手搭在大和的背上，随着他挺腰的动作轻轻拍着，倒像在哄小孩了。他觉得自己的头上又开始渗出汗来，蜷在他怀中，用小腿缠住他的腰的巨大的热源，是让夏日燃烧起来的火星，微凉的精液当然丝毫不能降温，只会让千在一个激灵中也释放出来。大和抓着他的衣服，抬起脸来，汗湿的头发乱七八糟地糊在脸颊上。“多、多谢款待。”他笑得有点坏，让千觉得是自己被他泡了，不过他并不介意。  
庭院地上的水还没有蒸发殆尽，洗干净的车亮闪闪地反着光，千走出二阶堂家的大门时，大和抱着胳膊倚在门口，友好而疏离地跟他说再见。午后二时，正是气温最高的时候，手心里沁出的汗水把千口袋里的万元大钞弄得皱巴巴的。

大和从宅子的后门探出头去，那名青年正在修剪观赏用的灌木，在盛夏，它们长得飞快，过不了多久形状就变得乱七八糟。折笠千斗拿着沉重的修枝剪，动作并不快，要上上下下地看好一会儿才动手，也许是怕修坏了没法弥补。但大和觉得自己的父亲其实并不在意，他只不过是要给帮助他找个理由罢了。  
这位折笠先生，最近常到二阶堂家来，做些洗车修枝之类的活，带一些别人送的食物走，有肉类，也有高级糕点。他起初以为折笠是父亲的新情人，虽然印象里父亲并不好男色，但这位先生的气质着实纤细又清冷，看起来是那老头子会喜欢的类型。可他们交谈时距离还稍远于普通的交往，折笠甚至缺乏一般人对千叶志津雄的尊敬，嘴上回答着他的关心，眼神不住地往他脚边袋子里的水果和蔬菜上飘。他父亲向来大方，经常接济后辈，但帮到这个程度着实不多见，他又开始怀疑这人跟他是不是有什么微妙的关系，比如，没认回来的私生子之类的。不过说实话，自十一岁知道自己的身份以来，每个出现在父亲身边的同龄人，都会遭到大和这样的怀疑，最后一一得到证明，人家不过是有表演天赋的童星，或者过世好友的遗孤。折笠跟志津雄没有一个地方长得相像，他觉得应该是自己想多了。但怀疑的种子一种下就生了根，再没法从心里拔去。  
过去的一个月里，大和一直在思索做出那种事的原因。折笠差不多每周都会来，学校放了暑假，大和没什么朋友，整天待在家里读书，也就每次都能碰见他。对于他跟折笠交好，父亲似乎非常高兴，会留他吃饭，也任由他们两人在大和的房间里待着。大和想到这里，就觉得有种报复了他的快感。那些时候，他总和折笠做爱。  
折笠身上带着一种万花丛中过的气味，毕竟他生着一张那么好看的脸，又自我中心，大和曾问他跟多少人交往过，他很快地回答说记不清了，那副不在乎他人感受的样子，让大和既恼火又羡慕。折笠家里还有个女人跟他同居，这是他偷听父亲跟他聊天时得知的，那女人爱吃肉。大和内心的道德规条告诉他，和一个有女友的男人上床是不可以的，但他想管他呢，他就想打破那些规条。  
折笠跪在他身后，柔软的舌舔弄他的会阴，手指揉弄着囊袋，大和的脸埋在被子里，他想那人是故意不去触碰能带来直截了当快感的部位，在慢条斯理的挑逗中获取什么心理上的优越感。但是他反抗不得，折笠好像不剪头发，比起上次见面又长了一点点的发梢，在他的大腿后面似有若无地晃动，太狡猾了，他把喘息闷死在柔软的布料里，不肯开口求饶。  
舌尖移到入口，在折笠来之前，大和就照着他说的，把那里从里到外洗了个干净。他羞得不行，前面却在火烧一样的羞耻感里站了起来，折笠在电话那端轻笑，他在电车上，喧哗的人声都被收进听筒，带来在众目睽睽之下做这档事的错觉。催促的话到了嘴边，没法出口，大和妄想着让自己看起来从容不迫，不落下风，但意识到的时候已经开始摆动的腰引着事情走向了完全相反的方向。  
“大和君？”折笠问他，“你还好吧？”折笠在床上算得上温柔体贴，虽然大和的比较对象是成人影片里的演员。但是他希望折笠不要说话，呼出的气流撞在会阴处，他感觉那处的肌肉在无法抑制地，一下一下地收缩着。折笠肯定也注意到了，“真可爱啊”，他说，全然不顾大和崩到极限的羞耻的弦。你快一点，大和想说，但只是在枕头里面无声地张了张嘴。  
下一秒，折笠的舌尖顶了上来，比起实际的感觉，让他猛地一颤的，应该是心理上的冲击。大和觉得自己招惹的这个家伙，可能比想象中还要下流和变态，但既然自己已经全身赤裸地被他舔着屁股，也就只能这样了。那点想要逞强的自尊心，阻止了他临阵脱逃。软而韧的舌尖在入口梭巡，在啾啾的水声中，大和感觉到有湿热的东西顺皮肤流下，是折笠的唾液，他想，真是个淫荡的人。  
他们已经不是第一次做到最后了，但手指侵入的时候，大和还是觉得有点窒息，稍稍从枕头里抬起脸来。折笠跪在他斜后方，一手抚摸他的肠壁，一手抚摸他的头发。大和前天刚理了发，因为天太热，本来留起来了一点的头发又被剃短了，折笠好像非常喜欢他后颈上短短的发茬的触感，拇指一直在那里按揉着，有三分色情的意味。  
大和的腰上渗出汗来。折笠的手指像他这个人一样，狡猾、下流，又坏心眼地温柔。他动作慢慢的，也不用力，剪得平整（好像是为了弹吉他）的指尖若有若无地刮过前列腺。大和哼出软乎乎的鼻音，折笠轻声笑了，说：“别急，现在进去的话会痛的。”  
谁着急了啊，不要随便下结论啊，大和心说，可他又知道自己确实忍耐不住这样温吞水一般的性爱了，想要更激烈的，疯狂的，让整个世界都消失的东西。他撑起身子，向前动作，折笠的手指从体内滑出了半个指节。“怎么了？”他问。  
“进来。”大和回头去看他，做了几次之后，他也大概了解了折笠的趣味，知道自己这样红着眼睛，却用有点强硬的方式提出要求，折笠是受不了的。他想了想，又说：“我想疼一点。”  
“也是呢……”折笠若有所思地说，“大和君，应该是喜欢痛的啊。”大和又感觉自己被看穿了，微妙的厌恶感从心底浮起，他抬高了腰，摆出讨好的姿势，希望这样的暗示能堵上折笠的嘴。明明知道阴茎也就那么长，最多十几公分，但挤进身体内部的时候，大和总觉得好像整个人被贯穿了，从脊柱最下端传来让人汗毛倒竖的痛感和快感，他把呻吟捂死在枕头里，感觉折笠放在自己腰侧的手微微收紧了。他不喜欢这样，不喜欢被当作一碰就会坏的东西对待，期待折笠紧紧掐住他的腰，甚至他的脖子，最好趁他还没喘过气来就再次插到最深处，让他的尖叫整栋房子都能听见。  
大和讲不出来。他知道只要他这么说，折笠绝对会乐意之至地照做，所以他才讲不出来。可他又那么讨厌被折笠温柔地对待，明明连他自己都不会、无法，也不想对自己温柔，在涨大的性器慢慢磨蹭着敏感的粘膜的时候，大和挫败得想要流泪。明明不是这样的，他不是为了被珍惜，才和萍水相逢的人交合的啊。


	2. B-2

有人送了外景地的特产来，是水蜜桃。大和端着果盘，拉开纸门进来时，千正在跟刚结束打工的百发短信。百说打工的餐厅来了外国客人，他自告奋勇去招待，拿到了一些小费，问千有没有想吃的东西。“到了吃桃子的季节了吧。”千在输入框里打出一行字，按下发送前看见了大和赤裸的脚。他按下发送键，知道百会买住宅区的水果店里价格不高也不低的本地出产的桃子回去。  
大和在矮桌前坐下，问：“折笠先生，桃子要切一下吗？”桌上放着折叠的水果刀，千不自觉地绷紧了背。“不用，”他拿起离自己最近的一个，“直接吃就行。”  
白里透着鲜红的饱胀的果实被他捏在手中，又凉又软，表皮上的细毛被洗掉了，好像一碰就会破掉，溢出汁水来。好甜，浓郁和清新混合在一起，简直不能相信这种甜味是自然产生的。果汁顺着千的手指流下，大和沉默地递来餐巾纸。他今天好像没有什么说话的心情，做的时候抱着千的脖子，比平时更压抑的喘息弄得千耳朵痒痒的，千怀疑他哭了，但他现在还没有后来那样热衷于把大和逗到面红耳赤的恶趣味，所以什么也没说。穿好衣服，装作什么都没有发生的样子下楼，志津雄先生说，那孩子昨天看了一部电影之后就一直是那个样子。  
“多可爱啊。”千斗率直地说，志津雄先生在胡子后面惬意地笑。多可爱啊，为了虚构的、别人的故事，吃着全国最好吃的水蜜桃也露不出笑容的十七岁男孩，千斗擦去淌到手背上的甜腻的汁水，明目张胆地悄悄看他。大和斜眼瞪他，眼睛有点红，比起挑衅更像挑拨，也不知道是无意还是有心。“你知道吗，和我住在一起的人也叫做Momo。”千微笑着说。  
“和折笠先生这样的人交往并且同居的女人，应该很厉害吧。”大和对着手里的桃子说。  
千挑起眉毛：“哎？我什么时候说过是女人吗？”他早知道志津雄是这样误解的，大和肯定也是，这实在好玩，所以他一直没挑明。  
“哦。我还以为你跟男人和女人都行呢。”大和的语气毫无起伏，千觉得有点无趣：“是那样的，不过，百和我是纯洁健全的搭档关系。”  
大和总算显出一点兴趣来，扭过头来看着他：“搭档？”  
“嗯？你不知道吗？我和百，是同一个组合的偶像。”  
湿透的白色纸巾承受不了过于丰沛的果汁，应着重力滑下一滴，落在了榻榻米上。大和连隔音的问题都忘了，大声问：“偶像？！你？！”  
他瞪大眼睛的样子，让千的内心得到了极大的满足：“是啊，我是偶像，而且从几年前就在做了。”  
“你这种人都能当偶像，演艺界真的完了。”大和说着，把桃核放回果盘里。千继续说：“我和百的组合叫Re:vale，”他拿起桌面上放的纸笔，写下这几个字母递给大和，“有多余的零花钱的话，要买我们的CD听哦，来看演唱会最好了。”  
那张纸看起来是从记事本上撕下来的，大和接过去看的时候，千斗看见背面写了两行字。“高中时代对于马蒂亚和爱丽丝来说就像一道开放的伤口……”他出声读道，大和的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，一把把纸揉成了团。  
“真可爱啊，大和君。”千说。  
大和羞耻又生气地瞪着他，千微笑着看回去，“质数的孤独，”他说，“我也看了。’这道伤口因为伤得太深而始终难以愈合’。你觉不觉得和我们很像？我是说，他们两个的故事。”  
“一点都不像，你这自恋狂。”大和移开了视线。  
“我一定会去大和君的婚礼的，到时候让我作为友人代表发言怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”大和说，“喂，我们能不要在这个话题上纠缠了吗？反正你又不懂。”  
千慢条斯理地吃完手中的桃子，让最后一丝甜味在舌尖上多停了一会儿，就着跪坐的姿势挪到了大和旁边。“不要轻易地判断别人懂不懂。别看我这样，我也有过马蒂亚的爱丽丝呢。”他想笑，却不知道自己有没有成功。  
“有过？”大和抬起眼皮。  
“他已经消失了。——字面意义上哦，消失了，不见了，但一定在哪里好好生活着呢。”千说，“你要听故事吗？”  
大和没作声，他把这当作默认。他已经很久没在百面前提起过万了，因为那样做只会叫百情绪低落。在他们面前是崭新的未来，要向前看，向上看，现在千已经学会了用这样的陈词滥调来说服自己，像把敞着的伤口两边强行按在一起，胡乱用新的音乐做线缝上。事实上，他仍旧常常想起万，有时在梦里见到他，在拥挤的电车里，为了背上多占了一个人位置的吉他，万不停地向旁人道歉，千戴着耳机也能听见。醒来的时候，鼻子埋在百乱糟糟的头发里，听着他小小的鼾声。  
“我的高中时代，因为那个人，变得非常幸福。他不仅能理解我的音乐，而且能理解我全部的存在。他是我的朋友、恋人和至亲，我当时觉得，我只要有音乐和他，就能这么过一辈子。”  
“后来你劈腿把他气走了？”大和凉凉地问。  
“我把他气走，是因为我想用我的音乐保护他。”千说，没有擦干净的手指缝之间黏黏的，“他大概一直觉得我还是十六岁时那个只知道自己高兴，什么都不想承担的人吧。嘛，我也确实没怎么长大。”  
大和不再说话了，千跟他靠得很近，能感觉到他绷紧的身体传来的体温。“所以为了保护我的音乐和未来，他付出了他的音乐和未来。”他低声说。  
大和看着自己盘坐的脚尖：“对不起。”  
“没关系。”千说，“我原本不打算再唱歌了，但我随心所欲歌唱的权利，毕竟是他牺牲自己换来的，而且百也要我继续唱下去。所以啊，大和君，要不要买我们Re:vale的专辑听？下次来我可以给你签名。”  
“结果还是自我推销吗……”大和咧了咧嘴，千觉出了他的窘迫，露出了自满的笑容：“毕竟这是我第一次想要为了谁而拼命努力，才写出来的曲子啊。大和君，你有过为了谁拼命努力的时候吗？”  
千看着他，少年固执地不肯抬起头来，过了好久，轻轻地摇了头。千把手掌放在他低下去的后脑勺上，揉了揉，说：“你还年轻呢，总有一天会明白的，有想要守护的东西的心情。”  
“折笠先生，”大和小声说，“你要再吃个桃子吗？”

到了夏天快要结束的时候，折笠来得少了，大和没问过父亲，倒是志津雄主动在餐桌上提起来，千君最近工作增加了，说完他看了大和一眼，大和有点心虚地低下头去，不过在父亲的眼中大概会被理解为害羞吧，交了朋友，不希望大人干涉那么多，这倒也没错。  
暑假作业早就写完了，大和在日历上划去一天，开学日在两行之外的圈里。他不期待，也不讨厌，时间的流逝对他来说好像无所谓似的，上学与放假也没有什么两样。在二阶堂家这座二层的和式传统建筑里，他可以麻木地不在乎一切。这个漫长的夏天由两三本书、四五部电影，和折笠的拜访——准确地说，性爱——标记出来，像史前人类在绳子上打的结。  
志津雄的新作在夏天的中段完成，上映要等到九月，但大和和他一起提前看了。他本不想，但没能拒绝，主创们包下一间放映厅，因为大家多多少少都带了家人来，大和不算太过显眼，跟有过几面之缘的导演之类打了招呼，就躲到了最后一排。志津雄在他身后无奈地呵呵笑，说，这孩子也十七岁了，正是叛逆的时候。大和握紧了拳头，但在电影开场后十分钟，想转身揍父亲一拳的纯粹心情，就变得更加复杂而分辨不清，最后慢慢在心中化开，像墨汁滴进清水。他到底还是喜欢银幕上的千叶志津雄，而不是隔着几米，只能看到半个头顶的那个老头。  
站在光碟架前挑选影片时，大和瞥到了不太一样的那一盘。Re:vale的专辑，封面上的折笠穿着正统男性偶像的服饰，微笑着看向他，旁边是那个名叫百的搭档，生着虎牙，看起来不像比大和年长的人。歌他也听了，感想是折笠唱歌意外地非常好听，毕竟他之前一直以为他是个演员。他想着要不要收到旁人看不到的地方去，要是折笠来了，看到他买了CD，不知道又要说什么怪话。但他的手指滑过透明的塑料外壳，还是落在了旁边的老电影的盒子上。反正折笠肯定会问，到时候自己的态度一下就会露馅，不如坦荡一些，反正买他的专辑是自己这边给他面子。  
门铃响了起来。大和趴在窗口往外看，进来的竟然就是折笠，手里还罕见地提了礼物。是妈妈开的门，她带着折笠往里走，大和看见他抬起头往二楼这边看，马上蹲到了窗户下面。透过地板能听到两人的寒暄，和妈妈响亮的笑声，折笠带的是自己做的点心，大和都不知道他还会做这种东西。拿在手里的碟片被他塞了回去，他在榻榻米上躺下，有点焦躁不安。父亲也从书房出来了，似乎是他们两个有约，书房是特别做了隔音的，妈妈叫他下楼来，锡纸托盛着的蛋挞整整齐齐地排在托盘里。  
蛋挞不太甜，很容易入口，甜味全来自鸡蛋和牛奶，大概还有不多的砂糖，不至于齁到嗓子。“没想到千君还有这样的手艺，他说是最近才学会的。”妈妈说，大和在心里点头。他想象中的折笠应该根本连厨房都不进，就像他自己一样。大和慢慢地吃到第三个的时候，书房的门开了，折笠不断道谢的声音传了出来。“老公，你也来尝尝千君做的甜点。”妈妈说，大和因为这个称呼而有些反胃，但在折笠微笑的凝视下，又不得不把蛋挞放进嘴里。  
等他努力把蛋挞咽下去，坐直了身子，表示出不打算再吃的意思之后，志津雄说：“那，千君你和大和上楼玩去吧。”现在他从后辈变成儿子的朋友了，大和朝折笠露出有点暧昧的笑，起身朝自己的房间走去。  
“我今天早上还想，你很久没来了。”他边说边坐下，故意把掩在白色短袜和黑色长裤下的脚伸到折笠边上。  
“想我了？”折笠问。大和考虑了一秒，点了点头，抬起眼向上看跪坐着的折笠，接着双唇被堵住，折笠的手像安抚猫咪一样搔着他的后颈，吻也轻柔，在奶香味里像要把人融化似的。“看来我做的蛋挞味道不错。”折笠说。  
“你没尝过吗？”大和问。  
“没有，我也不吃牛奶和鸡蛋。”  
“你会不会缺乏蛋白质啊？”大和怀疑地说。  
“也许吧，”折笠说，“不过我会吃豆制品，所以大概还好。……噗。”  
“怎么了？”  
折笠露出了有些困惑的表情：“总觉得，像这样平常的对话，好像不应该出现似的。”  
毕竟我们是炮友嘛，大和在心里说。现在他几乎已经忘了当初引诱折笠时的心情了，报复、反抗，这样的动机逐渐转变成了单纯的欢愉，折笠技术好，长得好看，也不会招来什么麻烦，是过于漫长和无聊的日子里不错的调剂。开学之后，班里的男生们又会用青春期的荷尔蒙相互交流妄想吧，大和思及此心里就会浮上淡淡的优越感。“那，做吗？”他轻声问，折笠又吻了上来。  
冷气开到最大，他们躲在被子里，大和被折笠从后面抱着，性器在他体内不紧不慢地磨蹭。“我今天休息，”他凑在大和耳边说，“我们有很多时间。”大和闭着眼睛，双手扣着折笠环在他胸前的手臂，很细，比他自己的好像还要细上一圈，让人担心他到底有没有好好吃饭，不过这不是他有立场问的问题。折笠的另一条胳膊垫在他的脖子下面，手指抚摸着他的嘴唇，似乎在阻止他发出太大的声音，又像在引诱他叫出来，可大和知道妈妈就在楼下，他一声也不敢吭。  
紧张和背德感也能成为催情剂，这他早已体会到了。外测是冷气和阳光，一层薄棉被隔开的是微热的黑暗，大和感觉到折笠塞在他两腿中间的大腿渗出汗来，有点黏糊糊的，却不讨厌。他催促折笠快一点，对方假装没听到，动作仍然慢条斯理，从容的样子叫大和火大，自己摆动起腰来。  
“不听话？”折笠说。  
“我什么时候听话过？”大和无辜地反问。折笠干脆停下了，活像在赌气，大和掐了几次他的胳膊，他都固执地不予理会，于是大和自己爬了起来，披着被子跨到他身上，失去了遮挡的折笠抬起手挡住过于明亮的阳光，大和在这时自己坐了下去。重新被贯穿的感觉让他小小地呻吟了一声，伏下身去贴近折笠的胸膛。  
他最近发现自己也许有些皮肤饥渴的倾向，虽然平常不会想起来，但只要折笠赤裸的皮肤近在眼前，他就忍不住要贴上去。温热的、光滑的，有时候也会起痘或者被蚊子咬的，另一个人的皮肤，原来如此让人安心。被子重新罩回两人头上，在最后消失的一点光亮中，大和看见折笠在笑。他的手臂环上大和的背，终于按照他想要的那样抽送了起来。  
大和原本讨厌看成人杂志和影片——就算年纪没到，男高中生们也多多少少有点特别的途径——它们总让他忍不住想象自己是怎样出生的。诞生了自己这样不被需要的孩子的行为，让他本能地讨厌。但是和折笠的性体验，几乎抹去了所有不好的想象，也许是因为，大和有点苦涩地想，反正他们怎么也不会搞出孩子来，非常安全。他趴在折笠的胸口，他的性器在折笠的小腹上磨蹭着，两人的嘴唇和下巴也相互磨蹭着，大和有些胡茬，大几岁的折笠下巴倒是完全光滑的，偶像不能有胡子啊，他想，感觉自己的胯骨在冲撞里颠动着，折笠咬了一口他的下唇，说：“专心一点。”他报复性地夹了他一下。  
像在一池恰好的温水里沉浮，就连皮肤的边界也溶化了，和彼此，和空气里的水分，和棉质被褥粗糙的表面接合在一起，真正相连的地方反倒能分清彼此，能清晰地感受到每一点细微的摩擦。大和把憋不住的声音尽数塞到折笠的肩窝里，想象它们在那里积成小小的水潭。酥麻的感觉从下身开始堆积起来，直至没顶，大和抓紧了手底下的枕头，虽然张开了嘴，却叫不出声音来，似乎折笠箍在他背上的手也掐住了他的喉咙似的。精液冲进安全套里，折笠已经长过了肩膀的头发黏在他脸上。  
他们安静地拥抱，在事先订好的闹钟响起之后，大和若无其事地送折笠出门，把钱塞在他裤子的后兜里。“下次要不要做蛋黄酥？”他问，折笠摸着下巴，笑得比平常要高兴一些。

那一年的秋天来得特别早，九月底，二阶堂家的庭院里就积起了相当数量的黄叶，千拿大扫帚装模作样地扫了几下，大和从廊下探出头来，说：“我爸妈都不在。”他就也走过去，跟少年坐在一起。同初次相遇时一样，大和穿着黑色的制服，因为是在家里，他敞着扣子，露出里面一个褶子也没有的白色衬衣。  
可能也是想起了那时候的事吧，大和飞快地瞥了他一眼，狡黠的样子倒十足十十七岁。千从背包里拿出CD机，插好耳机递给大和：“听一下吧，Re:vale的新曲。”  
“为什么给我听啊？”大和问。  
“朋友之间的福利，毕竟你也知道我没几个朋友嘛。”千说。  
大和撇了撇嘴，对朋友这个定义没有多发表意见，他戴上耳机，在千按下播放键之前问：“歌名叫什么？”  
“SILVER SKY。”  
千对这首歌太过熟悉，开始播放之后不用听也知道唱到了哪里。在大和抱着CD机一语不发的时候，他看向青灰色的天空。搭车来这里的路上就在想，今天倒完全是歌词里所写的欲泣的天空，他却没带伞。然后他悄悄地偷看大和的表情，并非对自己的音乐没有自信，而是好奇少年会有怎样的反应。大和整天说自己讨厌演艺界，却完全不讨厌音乐、戏剧和影视吧，毕竟有那样一个父亲，鉴赏能力应该也好过一般人。完全没察觉他的视线的大和，望着远处的地平线，他一定也察觉到了这巧合吧。他脸上除了认真看不出什么来，千在心里偷笑，真是个可爱的孩子。  
大和摘下了耳机。“怎么样？”千问。  
“应该会有很多人喜欢吧。”他说。  
“那你呢？你喜欢吗？”  
不坦率的少年移开了视线：“……算是吧。”  
“太好了。”千说，从后面搭上大和的肩膀，“那发售之后你要买啊。——我看到你买了，之前的那张专辑。要签名吗？”  
“不要。”大和青着脸说。  
“真可惜呢……有Re:vale的千亲笔签名的初回专辑，以后说不定能卖很好的价钱哦？”  
“折笠先生，你未免太过自恋了。”大和皱着眉头说，千全当他在夸奖自己：“偶像首先就是要自己喜欢自己，才能被人喜欢啊。”  
大和的表情越发扭曲：“……我到现在还是接受不了，你竟然是个偶像。”  
“来看演唱会吧！我的表现，可是让百一下台就疯狂尖叫好帅的程度。”千朝他眨眨眼。大和直接转过了头去，头发稍微长长了，最下面的发梢垂到了领子里，千忍不住伸出手摸了摸。“你干什么！”大和转过脸来，气鼓鼓的，这让千越发开心了，开心得想要唱歌。  
“回响吧SILVER SKY，横跨在欲泣的天空中，想要变成鸟儿张开双翼……”  
“喂。”大和小声说。  
“现在的SILVER SKY，即便模糊也能摸索得到，想要永远坚信这份爱意……”  
“你突然唱什么啊。”  
“这可是给大和君的特别表演，不满意吗？”  
“我又没说要听。……话说回来，这样的天气，说是什么silver sky，我只觉得很不妙。”像是故意要挑刺似的，大和说。千笑了起来，出声的那种，少年有些吃惊地瞪他，他说：“大人的世界里，是没有在万里无云的晴空里飞翔的好事的。”  
大和低着头想了一会儿，说：“像我这种人的世界里也没有。”  
放在一年前的那场意外之前，千会笑他。那时候他是个自我中心的人，一会儿觉得自己世界第一幸福，一会儿又觉得自己世界第一痛苦，沉浸在自己划出的天地里，对无关的人的心情浑然不觉。现在的他伸出手环住了大和的肩膀，给了他一个半边的拥抱。  
“你今天怎么回事，怪恶心的。”大和嫌弃地说，但没有动。自己的世界被突然撕裂之后，千发现自己明白了世人所说的共情，其实只不过是看到在挣扎的人的时候，想想当时被万抛下的自己。就像那时他看着哭着鞠躬的百，突然发觉，他是被Re:vale抛下了啊，之后就没法强硬地关上门了。  
他感受着手掌下的温度，知道再多说一句，这少年就会一溜烟地跑掉，并且把他列入黑名单。所以想说的话，他只能在心里说。拒绝这个世界也没关系，但这样过一生未免太过无趣了，好孩子值得比这个更好的人生。他知道就算自己说出来，大和也不会听，因为现在不是他能听进去这些话的时候，人都是这样，不自己撞得头破血流，就不会回头。  
灰色的地砖上啪地现出深黑的圆点，大和抬起头，说：“下雨了。”他们又在那里坐了一会儿，看着雨越来越密，地上凹凸不平的地方荡起波纹。“上楼吗？”大和问，千摇了摇头，在少年疑惑的视线里说：“我要回去了，百还在家等我。能借我一把伞吗？”  
大和看起来很失望，千心中浮上愧疚。他生命中动荡而无趣味的时间已经过去，新的可能性迅速地在他面前展开，而且，他必须得用自己的音乐保护百，保护他们的Re:vale。  
都是借口，他心底有一个声音说，是万的声音，大和君和你从前写不出歌来的时候，上街随便搭讪的“女朋友”，也没有什么区别吧？被这么一说，千就不敢直视大和那双锐利的眼睛了，他有些不安地站起来，接过少年递来的绿色的长柄伞。  
他会觉得被我抛下了吗？  
“再见。”千说，“大和君，要一直听我的歌啊。”  
少年皱起脸来，似乎小声嘀咕了一句“谁会听”，但还是朝他挥了挥手。千撑起伞，在雨中走出二阶堂家的大门，悄悄地回头，大和已经消失了。

下一次他再去拜访二阶堂家的时候，那男孩已经长大成人，飞向了灰色的天空，再也没有回过这只鸟笼。过了好几年，他才知道那把伞是大和自己平常用的。那之后又过了很久，当他在大和带来的行李里发现了Re:vale的全套唱片的时候，他笑着给了满脸通红的恋人一个完整的拥抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇完事了


End file.
